


Bucky x reader oneshots

by banrionsi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Summary: Wrote a bunch of oneshots for Bucky Barnes a few years back on Wattpad and thought I'd upload them here because I don't really use Wattpad anymore:) These arent my proudest works but they were one of my first forays into fanfiction so they hold a place in my heart:)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Bucky x Reader

Y/N was bored. Bruce was off in some fancy college doing a lecture on radiation, Steve was at Sams house, the Asgardians were in Asgard, Tony was at a strip club and Clint and Natasha were doing a job for Fury. The only other person in Stark Tower was Bucky Barnes.  
Y/N didn't know much about Bucky, just that he was best friends with Steve since childhood and he was captured by Hydra and made into the Winter Soldier. After the incident with Hydra infiltrating Shield , and Bucky dragging Steve out of the lake, Steve made it his mission to track down Bucky and get him back his memory.  
Months later, Steve found Bucky and he brought him back to Fury. Fury thought it would be best for Bucky to stay with Steve in Stark Tower, where all of the Avengers lived, so they could all keep an eye on him. Y/N and Bucky became fast friends.  
Y/N wandered down to Tonys gym where Bucky was usually found. He liked to stay in shape. She walked inside and raised her eyebrows upon seeing Bucky furiously beating a training dummy. His expression was angry and his hits were strong and fast.  
"What did that dummy ever do to you, huh?" Y/N enquired, grinning. Bucky glanced over at her.  
  
"He was insulting my friends"  
"Ah. In that case, thank you"

Y/N nodded at him. Bucky smirked. "You misunderstand me. I can't have anybody knowing I'm friends with you dorks".  
Y/N gasped and pretended to feel wounded. "I'm hurt, really".  
Bucky stopped attacking the dummy and breathed heavily before wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Anyway, what brings you down here?" He asked. Y/N shrugged. "I was bored".  
Bucky thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers."I know! We could watch 'Guardians of the galaxy'?". Y/N nodded and Bucky quickly added "I have to take a shower first though". Y/N grinned and ran in to the Towers main sitting room, where there was a massive television and the comfiest couch in all of Stark Tower.  
Bucky walked into the bedroom Tony had given to him and laid out a tank top and camouflage trousers on his bed, to change into after his shower. He strolled into his ensuite bathroom and got in the shower. When he was with Hydra he only ever took cold showers and it felt strange, feeling the warm water run down his back. He liked it. He shampooed and conditioned his long hair before getting out of the shower and drying off. He changed into the clothes laid out on his bed, and then brushed his hair, putting it in to a low ponytail.  
Meanwhile, in the sitting room, Y/N had laid out five bowls of sweets and two bowls of popcorn. She had also inserted the disc, ready to press play.She was getting bored waiting for Bucky so she ran into his room after he finished doing his hair and dragged him into the sitting room by his metal arm.  
Bucky smirked, "Eager much?"  
Y/N rolled her eyes and pushed him onto couch, before sitting down beside him. She grabbed the bowls of popcorn and shoved one into Buckys hands, and then she pressed play for the film.  
They watched the film in near silence, occasionally laughing. When Groot died protecting Peter and the others, Y/N burst into tears, sobs racking her body. At first, Bucky was alarmed and he immediately shot off of the couch searching for intruders. When he found no causes for fear in the room, he turned to Y/N with his eyebrows raised, confused.  
Y/N looked up at him, her eyes swimming and red-rimmed."Groot, he-he's dead!" . "Oh" Bucky nodded in understanding. He sat down next to Y/N and hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Y/N returned the hug with force, squeezing him with her tight grip as she cried into his neck.  
While all of that had been going on, neither of them had noticed that the film was still playing and when Bucky looked up from Y/N he noticed that there was a small Groot dancing on the screen. Bucky gasped and nudged Y/N in the side. " Y/N, Y/N quick, look at the TV!"  
Y/N raised her head from Buckys neck and sniffed before looking at the screen. Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. "Groots not dead! Yes!"  
Bucky laughed as Y/N leapt off of the couch and danced around the room. "Maybe now we should marathon a bunch of Marvel movies" he suggested. Y/N shrugged, "Sure, why not? What about 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2'?" Bucky nodded smiling as Y/N went to go find the film.  
He had seen the Amazing Spider-Man 2 before and he knew that the evening would probably end with Y/N crying again. He chuckled to himself before getting up to help Y/N search for the film.


	2. Cramps

Bucky was walking to his room in Stark Tower when he heard a sharp cry come from Y/N's room. He grabbed his gun from his holster and sprinted to her room, kicking her door open. He quickly scoped the gun and upon finding no intruders, he walked over to Y/N who was rocking back and forth in a fetal position on the bed. She hadn't looked up once since he had entered. Bucky frowned and tucked his gun back into its holster before lightly resting his hand on Y/N's shoulder.

"Hey, you alright? What's goin' on?" He asked, his voice soft with concern. Y/N looked up at him, her face contorted in pain and her arms wrapped around herself.

"I-I have really bad period cramps"

Bucky hesitated. He had never dealt with a woman on her period before. He considered calling Natasha to help Y/N but then he looked at her pained face and he thickened his resolve. "What do you need?"

"Painkillers and Tumblr"

Bucky nodded and went out to Stark Towers kitchen. He rooted through Tony's hangover cure cupboard which contained ibuprofen, tangy cheese Doritos, Pringles, and seasons 5 to 9 of 'Supernatural'. Bucky grabbed the ibuprofen before filling a glass with water and returning to Y/N's room. 

He set the items on the bed beside her and gently pried her out of the fetal shape she was in. 

"Y/N, hey Y/N. I have the painkillers you asked for. C'mon".  
Bucky handed her the glass of water and two ibuprofen and she shakily grasped the glass of water in one hand before reaching out for the pills with the other. Y/N swallowed them with a gulp of water and wiped her mouth, giving the glass back to Bucky. 

Bucky petted her head with his flesh and bone hand and then left the room to wash and put away the glass.

Y/N winced as she rose from the bed and was met with an onslaught of pain. She groaned quietly and began to look around her room for her iPad. Just as she was bending over to search underneath her bed, Bucky entered the room.

A light flush settled on his cheeks and he turned his head to look up at the ceiling, desperately trying not to glance at Y/N. He coughed lightly to inform her that he was there, and she straightened up from her position so quickly that Bucky was surprised she didn't get whiplash. 

Y/N turned a rather startling shade of crimson and started to stutter about how she had been looking for her iPad. Bucky smirked and walked over to her desk, picking her iPad from its place underneath her files.

"Here you go" he passed the iPad to her and wrapped his arm around her waist leading her back to her bed. They sat down and Bucky pulled the covers over them before picking up Y/N's iPad and loading up Netflix.

Y/N looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks for helping me Buck". Bucky raised his eyes from the iPad and grinned at her. " It's okay. I'm happy to help, in any way I can".   
He wiggled his eyebrows at Y/N and she burst out into laughter. Bucky laughed with her and then passed the iPad back to her. "Here, pick a movie or TV show to watch. Don't pick 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. I don't want a repeat of last time, with you crying over Groot". 

Y/N punched his arm softly and quickly selected 'Parks and Recreation'. "This show is amazing! Seriously, you'll love it".

No one saw the two of them for a while after that. They only left Y/N's room for ice cream and calzones. They marathoned the whole 'Parks and Recreation' series in a matter of days and neither of them slept more than 4 hours within those day. They both decided that it was worth it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN 'PARKS AND RECREATION' OR 'SUPERNATURAL' ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS EITHER. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MORE STUFF THAT I DON'T OWN, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO LOOK AT MY AUTHORS NOTE.   
That is all, thank you.


	3. Out of the closet

Y/N looked at her outfit in the mirror and grinned. She smoothed the creases out of it before grabbing her bag and leaving her room.   
She quietly walked over to the main living room in Stark Tower where she knew Bucky would be. Every evening he went into the living room, sat on the couch and watched the news.  
Y/N crept up behind the couch and slowly stood up. Bucky still hadn't noticed her. She turned her bag upside down and let the glitter fall all over Bucky.  
"SURPRISE I'M GAY!"  
She jumped in front of the couch and held her arms above her head, showing off the gay pride flag she was wearing as a cape.  
Bucky still hadn't moved and when Y/N frowned and brushed some of the glitter away she found that he was covered by a blanket.   
"Bucky? Bucky, did ya hear me? If you're ignoring me, well, that's just mean"  
Y/N was confused. Bucky was an incredibly light sleeper and she had half expected him to try and kill her when she dumped the load of glitter on him.  
Y/N sighed and threw the blanket off of Bucky. "Bucky, I know yo-" Y/N froze. She had assumed it was Bucky under the blanket but she was wrong. It was most definitely not Bucky underneath the blanket.  
It was a girl. She was wearing what looked like a business suit. She was holding a video camera. A video camera that had been recording everything Y/N had said. A video camera that was now recording Y/N wearing a gay pride flag and a horrified expression.   
The girl let out a squeak and quickly hopped off the couch, running for the door.Y/N was too surprised to even think about stopping her. She blinked slowly and sat down on the couch. She knew what would be on the news tomorrow. "Tony Stark's adopted daughter, out of the closet".  
Meanwhile, in Tony's room, the Avengers and Bucky were watching the whole thing happen on the security cameras . Tony was horrified. He had no idea how that girl got inside the tower. They watched Y/N slowly get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen where she made a cup of tea and sat down at the table with it.   
She drank it slowly and when she was finished she went to her room, changed in to her skeleton onesey, and curled up into a ball on top of the blankets.   
Bucky and Tony both felt terrible. Tony felt awful because she was his daughter and he had failed to protect her from the paparazzi, and Bucky felt horrible because if he had stuck to his routine then this wouldn't have happened.  
They both made their way to Y/Ns room and Tony knocked gently on her door. They heard a muffled " come in" from inside and they quickly opened the door and ran over to her bedbed and wrapped their arms around her. They both mumbled their apologies and assured her that they loved her, and that it didn't matter that she was a lesbian.  
They gently rocked her to sleep and soon they fell asleep too.   
When the next day came around and the tabloids and magazines published the video, the Avengers worked quickly to make sure it got taken down and made sure that the public that Y/Ns life was none of their business.

A/N  
Y/N is in her early teens in this fic and so, her and Bucky are just best friends.


	4. Jealous

Bucky scowled and sat next to Steve on the couch. Tony had decided to throw a party and demanded that the rest of the Avengers, Maria, Bucky, and the Maximoff siblings all attended.   
Bucky hadn't wanted to come but Y/N, his best friend, had begged him to come and how could he say no to that beautiful face? So here he was, in Starks living room, sipping out of a bottle of vodka while Y/N chatted away with the insufferable Pietro on the other side of the room.  
Bucky didn't talk much and he knew that Y/N loved to have long conversations so he didn't go over an interrupt. He didn't go over even when Y/N and Pietro sat that little bit closer, and their talking got a little more hushed. He didn't even go over when Pietro leaned in and whispered something on Y/Ns ear that caused them to blush and giggle. He did however drink the rest of his vodka rather quickly and tightened his hand into a fist on his knee.  
Steve noticed Buckys tense posture and broke away from his conversation with Tony on fighting techniques to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"You alright?" He asked, his eyes worried and his tone soft.  
Bucky put his bottle next to him, using a little more force than necessary, and nodded. "Yeah, fine".  
Tony, watched this exchange with before looking away and clapping his hands.  
"So, anyone up for a game of spin the bottle?" He grinned widely, his tone light and excited. He reached over Bucky, grabbed his bottle, moved aside the coffee table and chairs, and sat down in the floor, placing the bottle in front of him. When nobody moved to sit next to him, he rolled his eyes and motioned around the bottle. "Hurry up and sit down".  
To Buckys chagrin, Y/N sat opposite him, next to Pietro. Bucky plopped down next to Tony with a huff and narrowed his eyes at Pietro who had finally shut up.   
"I'll go first" Tony smirked and spun the bottle. It landed on Steve, who promptly turned a bright red before Tony leaned over and grabbed his collar, smashing his lips to Steves. They broke free with a pant, and Tony kissed him once on the cheek and then returned to his original place.   
Steve spun next and got Natasha. Natasha spun and got Maria, who got Pietro. Pietro then spun and got Y/N.  
Bucky immediately sat up, and glared at Pietro. If looks could kill, Pietro would be wallowing in a pool of his own blood.   
Pietro gulped and glanced at Bucky. He didn't want to be on the soldiers bad side but he also needed to stick to the plan. So he cupped Y/Ns cheek, closed his eyes, and all of a sudden he heard a loud slam.  
He opened his eyes again to see that Bucky was missing. He sat back and grinned at Y/N who was staring at the door.   
"Go after him. Don't quit on the plan now!"  
Y/N nodded and left the room to find Bucky.  
Back in Starks sitting room, they were all staring at Pietro, confused as to what just happened. And so Pietro, explained that him and Y/N had a plan.  
The whole night they were going to pretend to flirt and be intimate in an effort to make Bucky, Y/Ns longtime friend, jealous so that he would finally tell Y/N that he liked her too.   
Meanwhile, Y/N had went to find Bucky and found him sitting in the hallway, his head in his hands. When he heard her footsteps, he tensed but didn't look up.  
"So I guess its pretty clear that I like you?"  
Y/N sat down next to him, her legs splayed out in front of her and her arms resting on her thighs. "Well, yeah. The dramatic door slam was a bit of a giveaway"  
Bucky lifted his head and turned to her. "You're not disgusted?"  
Y/N smiled at him. "Nah. I like you too, you dork"  
Bucky sat up straight and stared at her, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Really?"  
Y/N took his metal hand in her own and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, really"  
Bucky let out a small chuckle. "Well then, I don't suppose you'd wanna grab a coffee sometime?"  
Y/N reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'd like that".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male reader

Y/N was, usually, a rather quiet person so when he found himself chatting away with a hot customer, who had just ordered a latte from him, he was understandably surprised at himself.   
Y/N worked at Starbucks, and the most interaction he had with customers was saying hello and asking what they would like to order. Then, a brunette with his hair tied in a messy bun, wearing a hoodie and faded jeans and a frown, arrived at the front of the line and suddenly Y/N was blushing and asking the guy how his day was.  
It was quite embarrassing, to be honest. Y/N knew that he probably looked like an idiot, giggling when the guy said that his day had been fine so far, and smiling when the guy said that his name was Bucky.  
Once Y/N finished making Buckys latte, he waited for him to look away for a second before scribbling his name and number on the back of the cup. He handed it to Bucky and smiled again.   
"Here, hope you like your latte".   
Bucky smirked at him, "Thanks, I'm sure I will, what with such a talented barista making it".  
Y/N laughed and watched Bucky leave before serving the next customer in line. "Hello, what would you like to order?"

*A few hours later, at Y/Ns apartment*

Y/N groaned and flopped onto his bed. His shift had just ended and he was exhausted. He sat up again, to go to heat up some food, when his phone rang. Y/N sighed and leaned over to the floor to get his phone out of his bag. He finally grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. He was surprised to find that it was an unknown number. Y/N hesitated slightly before answering the call.  
"Hello" he asked warily.  
"Hi, is this Y/N?"  
"Yeah, who's asking?"  
"It's Bucky, the guy from Starbucks?"  
"Oh, hi Bucky! How are you?" Y/N gulped nervously. He had been talking fine to Bucky earlier and now he couldn't of a single thing to say, apart from "How are you?". This was the reason he was better off staying quiet and not flirting with customers dammit.  
"Fine thanks. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me or something. I would ask if you wanted to get coffee but since you work in a coffee shop I figured that that wouldn't be the best idea" Bucky gave a little chuckle at the end of his sentence and Y/N swore that he had never heard anything cuter.  
He wanted to punch the air with his fist and shout "HELL YEAH, I WANNA GO TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU!" but he figured it would probably be politer to say something else.  
"I would love to go to the movies with you. Is Saturday a good day?"  
"Saturday is a great day. Where will I pick you up?"  
"The coffee shop is fine. I'll see ya there at 6:00"  
"Okay. I hope you like comedies then. Bye"   
Bucky hung up and Y/N grinned so widely that he probably looked stupid. But he didn't care, because he had a date with the hottest guy he had ever seen.

A/N don't own Starbucks either


	6. Old Habits

"Slipping back into old habits I see"  
Y/N glanced at the man beside her and rolled her eyes. She took a long drag of her ciggarette, and proceeded to blow the smoke into his face. Bucky raised his eyebrow at her. "You're still as petty as ever".  
Y/N scowled, "I'm not petty, you're just annoying".  
"Wow doll, I'm heartbroken"  
Y/N threw her cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with a rather aggressive stomp of her boot.  
"Stop. Stop doing that. You don't get to call me doll anymore. Why are you even here? Who sneaks up on people just to say a few snarky remarks and nothing else? What do you want?"  
Bucky leaned against the wall and cast his gaze downwards. "Its been a while. I figured you might wanna hang out or something".  
Y/N's eye twitched and she glared at him. "Ah yes, because there's nothing more fun than spending time with your ex . We could talk about loads of things. Me nearly getting murdered all the time because of you, you and Steve, you and Natasha, you and that Secretary from HR... Wow Bucky, that sure is a lot of you with other people. It's almost like thats the reason we broke up and why I want you to leave me the fuck alone"  
Y/N straightened her back and spat at his feet. "Don't you ever try and talk to me again. I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone". She walked away, lightning dancing between her fingers.  
Buckys throat tightened, and he strengthened his resolve. He pushed off of the wall and quickened his pace to catch up with Y/N. He reached out and grabbed her arm.  
"Y/N I'm sorry. I still l-"  
Y/N whirled around and threw her lightning into his chest. "Dont touch me" she snarled. Bucky just looked at her, dazed from the lightning but determined to talk to her.  
"Y/N I still love you. I know I made mistakes, and I wasn't ready for a commited relationship, but I am now. And I know you're probably hearing this, and thinking that you want nothing to do with me still, but I just wanted you to know, that if you take me back I won't ever leave you. I won't make those kind of mistakes again. I promise".  
Y/N stared at him. Bucky was on the floor, blasted back by her lightning, and yet still pleading his love for her. She wondered if that speech was wrote beforehand, or it came off the tip of his tongue. It was commendable really. She closed her eyes and made her decision.  
She opened her eyes and gave Bucky a long look. He looked at her desperate and open. Y/N turned her back on him and walked away. She had made her choice and she wasn't going to change it.  
Over her shoulder, she called out.  
"6 pm next Friday. The Italian on Rockwood and Hale. Be there"  
Bucky stared at her in disbelief before a smile broke out on his face. He laughed and then winced. Y/Ns lightning might be less potent than actual lightning, but it still hurt a damn lot. He tugged his phone from his pocket and gave Steve a ring.  
"Hey Buck, what's up?"  
"Hey Steve, can you get me a medic?" "Yeah, where are you? What happened?"  
"Out back of the junk yard on 58th. As for what happened, well. Slipping back into old habits"


	7. Welcome to Hydra

She thought about the stars. She thought about gravity. Coffee. Watching the sunset and the colours spread across the sky like watercolours on canvas. She thought about waking every morning to the same person, growing old together.   
She thought of Bucky. She thought of late nights spent laughing, sipping cider, and remembering fond memories. She thought about everything but the agony situated in her side.  
Y/N could hear voices over her comm link. Blurred together, none distinguishable. She moved to turn off the shrieking cacophony in her ears but had no response. Y/N moaned, scrunching her eyes and tried again.   
She let out a shout as her arm wrenched and a sickeningly wet sound reached her ears. Y/N opened her eyes wide and panted. Her neck groaned as she turned it to the right to see what the issue was. She blanched and took a deep breath. Her arm was trapped underneath rubble.  
Her eyes were drawn to the ruby stained object seemingly protruding from her upper arm. She spent a few seconds wondering what is was - a rock, stick, crowbar- before it idly clicked that is was, in fact, her bone. Her stomach rolled and she fought her nausea. The last thing she needed right now was to be lying in her own sick.  
As the nausea and shock diminished, the sharp pain in her side resurfaced. Y/N blinked back tears, and swiveled her head back to her left. She looked her body up and down to assess the damage, and whimpered at the sight of a bloody mess just above her left hip. Her heart rate quickened immediately and her breaths became shallow.   
A brief thought flickered through her mind. Bye bye bikinis. She allowed herself a chuckle before she passed out from pain, frantic voices in her ear all the while.  
The next time she woke up, she wasn't in the same place. Y/N was lying on the floor of a small cell, with no windows and one fortified metal door. The floor was damp and cold, but Y/N silently gave thanks to whoever brought her here, as it provided relief for her mangled arm.   
As that thought crossed her mind it led her to a new train of thought; exactly how did she end up in this cell?  
The last time she was concious and aware, she had been fighting a hydra operation located in New York. They planted a bomb in a nearby building during the fight and Y/N had gotten caught in the blast, too slow to escape it because of the bullet wound in her side. She had been trapped by rubble, with broken walls and desks forming a cocoon around her.   
Now she was somewhere unknown. She reached up to her right ear with her left hand to check on her comm, mindful of her useless arm. Her heart skipped a beat. Her comm link was gone. In a flash she was checking her hiding spots.   
The knife in her combat boots was gone. The garotte in the leg lining of her catsuit was missing. The knife hid in her sports bra wasn't there. Y/N checked everywhere else and came up empty.  
During her search she noticed that her bullet wound had been cleaned up and bandaged and the material around it that had been crusted in blood was cut away. Y/N presumed it was to prevent infection. Her crushed and destroyed right arm had been left alone.  
Fan-fucking-tastic. Y/N didn't know where the fuck she was, she had no weapons, had no strength, was severely injured, and the arm she used to shoot with was unable for use. She leaned against the wall, opposite the door and stared at it.  
Y/N wasn't kept waiting for long. She could hear what sounded like locks being drawn back, and then the door swung open to reveal a man. He was tall, pale, muscular, and had a rather square jaw.  
The man smiled at her, eyes cold and cruel. "Доброе утра Agent. My name is Valinov. I'm your handler. Welcome to Hydra. Stand up and follow me".  
He turned around and walked down what appeared to be a grimy hallway. Two soldiers dressed in black holding guns stood at the door and motioned for her to come forward.  
Y/N stood up on shaky legs and stumbled after Valinov, soldiers flanking her.  
He led her through dingy corridors, illuminated with dim sickly green tinged light from the bare bulbs in the ceiling. Y/N swallowed and licked her dry lips. She opened her mouth hesitating slightly before speaking. "Wh-Where am I? How did I ge-" The soldier on her left, grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her up against the wall. The tip of his rifle pressed into the back of her neck and her heart instantly started racing. Her right arm which was cradled to her chest was screaming in agony.  
Her head was moved to a different angle so she was looking at Valinov. He glared at her "Do not speak unless you are spoken to". Y/N nodded quickly, tears brimming in her eyes.  
Valinov motioned to the soldiers and Y/N was roughly dragged away from the wall and in her original position, the soldiers on either side.   
They resumed walking, until Valinov stopped at a steel door. He pushed it open and Y/N was roughly shoved inside.   
It was empty excepr foe what appeared to be a surgical table accompanied by a tray with various surgical instruments on it. Y/N stated at it uncomprehending. The soldiers nudged her with their guns. Valinov gestured to the table.   
"Well, take a seat".   
She did as instructed, and she heard the soldiers shutting the heavy door with an audible clang. She heard bolts being pulled. She clenched her left fist and tried not to freak out. Valinov stood in front of her, and pointedly stared at her arm.  
"You know as well as I do, that that arm has no hope. We're going to help you. Unless you want your head removed as well as your arm I'd suggest not putting up a fight".   
Y/N felt numb. All the energy left her and she couldn't find the will to fight.   
Valinovs words echoed in her head and she couldn't bring herself to move. She didn't know where she was, she was injured, she was outnumbered, and she was about to lose her writing and shootimg arm. She was fucked.  
Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, ahe vaguely registered being moved and put into lying position. Sbhe was then bound by leather straps and gagged with a similar thick leather strip that buckled at the the back of her head.   
She barely felt it when Valinov injected something into her arm, and she fell into the sweet bliss of unconciousness.

A/N Доброе утра is Russian for good morning.I'm literally dying of sleep deprivation rn, also i suck and ill probs never do a part 2 to this even tho i originally intended to.


	8. Goddammit Tony

"Aw you look so cute like that"  
"Like what?"  
"All sleep-deprived and running on pure rage at Tony"  
Bucky simply glared at Y/N, too little energy to respond.  
Tony coughed, a subtle blush of embarassment crawling up his neck."Look it's not my fault my Android defected. I programmed him perfectly!"  
Y/N narrowed her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well clearly you didn't. Perfectly programmed robots don't produce eerie screeches in the middle of the night, and randomly self-combust".  
Steve crossed his arms, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah that was terrifying Tony. It sounded like the old sirens. Gave me serious flashbacks. I thought a bomb had gone off. I mean for God's sake, you said it was just a fancy alarm clock"  
Tony smirked at him "Well technically it did its job. It alarmed you". Bucky stared at Tony, enough hatred in his eyes to make Tony shift uncomfortably and glance towards the door.   
Y/N, sensing a fight about to break out, coughed loudly and slung her arm around Buckys waist. "Okay so the fire is extinguished, the uh 'alarm clock' is taken care of, Steves sleeping with you in your room and we can all go back to sleep?"  
Tony nodded, avoiding everyone's eyes, and motioned for Steve to follow him. They left with Steve gently patting Tony's shoulder, his irritation forgotten in favour of consoling his friend for his mistake.  
Bucky slumped and dropped his head onto Y/Ns shoulder. "Thank God, now let's go". Y/N intertwined their fingers and led him though the softly lit halls of Avengers Tower.   
"Thank God the rest of the team isn't here. Imagine, Bruce would hulk out and that would not be fun. And I wouldn't be surprised if Natasha just straight up threw Tony through a window". Bucky nodded sluggishly in agreement and Y/N snorted at his fumbled movements and nest of a bed head.   
She pushed open their door and closed it gently, turning around to click off the light. To no surprise, Bucky bee-lined towards the bed, barely taking the time to shuck off his clothes before crawling under the blankets, sighing in comfort.  
Y/N slid in beside him and curled up to his chest, his arms encircling her on autopilot, borne of habit. Their breaths synchronized and slowed, hearts beating as one. Together they slipped into the sweet bliss of sleep.


	9. Hell on Earth

Y/N limped into Avengers Tower, beelining towards the bar where Tony sat with Natasha. Tony knocked back a shot of vodka while Natasha chugged down half a bottle of tequila with a completely straight face.   
Y/N would be in awe if she wasn't barely functioning. She slumped on the bar seat next to Tony, snatching his vodka bottle and cradling it closento her chest. Tony and Natasha looked over at her, brows furrowed in worry.   
"Well hello to you too Y/N. Are you alright?" Y/N squinted at Tony and shook her head before taking a swig of vodka. Nat coughed and in attempt to lighten the atmosphere, turned to Y/N and smiled.   
"What highlighter is that? It's really glowing"  
"Sweat"  
Natasha and Tony exchanged a look, and Tony rested a hand on Y/Ns arm, internally cringing at the weat now on his hand.   
"Where have you been?"  
"Hell"  
"Oh... did you tell my dad I said hi?"  
Y/N looked torn between confused and sad for Tony as she shook her bead and swigged more vodka. Behind her, Bucky strolled in the door, gym bag in hand.   
"Vodka will only dehydrate you more, you need to drink water and do warm down stretches"  
Y/N scowled at him and defiantly drank more vodka. "I'm not doing any more exercise Bucky. That was the worst hour of my life. I am never letting you drag me to the gym again".  
Bucky sighed and slung an arm around her waist, hoisting her up and walking towards their room.   
"C'mon you need to shower. You smell".  
Y/N attempted to punch his side but her arm didn't even make it halfway before giving up and hanging limply.  
Tony and Natasha watched them go, unsure of what had happened. "So all they did was go to the gym?" Tony asked Natasha for clarification. She nodded and swung back more tequila. "I think so". She glanced at the fridge. "We still have that redbull from last night?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wanna make jager bombs?"  
"Fuck yeah"


	10. War

"If you do this, you're dead to me"

Y/N glared at Bucky, empty gun held loosely in her hand by her side. Bucky's (fully-loaded) gun, by comparison, was aimed at her chest.  
Bucky just looked at her blankly. "I don't have a choice. You know I don't. You chose the wrong team and this is the consequence. You had the chance join me before, you didn't take it".  
Y/N laughed in disbelief. "Of course I didn't take it. I couldn't abandon my teammates and join the enemy, what kind of person would I be if I did?"  
Bucky rolled back his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at her.   
"I'll tell you what kind of a person that choice makes you now. It makes you a weak person. You are on the losing team, all of your teammates are gone. It's just you. If I do this, my team has victory. If I don't do this, my team still has victory. If I let you go, my teammates will find you and they won't give you the fitting ending I'm giving you"  
Y/N swallowed, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. The gun slipped from her trembling grip, the sound of it thudding against the floor barely registering in the recesses of her mind. She took a hesitant step forward, hands raised.  
"Bucky please. Please don't do this. I love you" Y/Ns voice broke. "I love you"  
Bucky clicked off the safety on his gun.   
"I know"

He pulled the trigger.

°°°°° 

Y/N groaned at her paint splattered clothes as she left the arena. In the rec room, she found the rest of her eliminated friends. Her teammates - Tony and Thor - sat at a table, discussing the match. They looked up at her as Y/N approached, and Tony sighed.   
"You were eliminated? Goddammit, you were our last hope"   
Y/N threw her hands up in the air.   
"What did you expect? We were against super soldiers! Natasha and Bucky have extensive training with guns and I feel guilty just aiming at Steve!"  
Thor nodded and looked at Tony. "I must agree with Y/N. They were a formidable team"  
Tony squinted at him, and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.  
"Thor, you're a god. How the hell did they beat you?"  
Thor just shrugged and drank more of his coffee. Y/N slumped into a seat at the table and pinched the bridge of her nose, warding off her headache.  
  
"I'm never going paintballing with any of you again".


End file.
